


On Display for None to See

by LickleSoxy



Series: Archangel AU - Gabriel/Lucifer [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LickleSoxy/pseuds/LickleSoxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"What if I say no?" Lucifer asked, tilting his head slightly, before proceeding to scrutinise his brother from head to toe. Squirming a tiny bit, Gabriel pursed his lips together, his eyebrows scrunching up into a mock frown.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Display for None to See

**Author's Note:**

> First story in a series. All stories can be read and understood separately.

**-o-**

**On Display for None to See**

The sandwich was large in the feeble mind of a human. Too tall to fit their tiny mouths around, stacked too high with slices of bread and cuts of lettuce, ham and other insignificant ingredients. To even begin eating it, the Winchesters would need to divide the food up into smaller portions. It was ridiculous to think about, pathetic really. A higher being would simply shrink the food to a formidable size, gaining the nutrition of the whole meal while not having to deal with pointless time wastage in figuring out how to consume it.

Watching as Sam and Dean 'played their parts' in the game, Lucifer let his passive expression lift in a quiet joy when Gabriel quickly made his appearance, flinging their weaker brother aside like he was nothing. In truth, that was exactly the definition that could be used to describe Castiel, and any other angel, if he were being honest. The angels were of no importance, just like the demons and humans. Lucifer knew he would take great pleasure in destroying them, slowly, when the time came.

Continuing to watch the show before him, Lucifer dismissed the desire to rip the Winchester brothers apart when they began their prodding of Gabriel's choice of side. Heaven or Hell, as though they were the only options, were words being thrown around far too often as of late. It was sickening to realise just how stupid humans were, if unsurprising. 

Convincing Dean and Sam to say yes was far harder than could have ever been predicted, and Lucifer understood that Gabriel's method wouldn't work. He had to give his little brother credit, despite this. Gabriel had always been rather imaginative in his efforts to get something done, and it made for entertaining viewing, especially considering Gabriel had no qualms whatsoever with putting Sam and Dean in dangerous situations that could get them both hurt in incredible ways.

It took only a short period of time before the inevitable happened. Gabriel became annoyed, couldn't stop his irritation showing when Sam and Dean continued to cockily express their opinions and beliefs, both thinking they had superior knowledge of someone whose real name they hadn't even figured out yet. Amusing as it was to see their blatant arrogance, Lucifer felt his anger rise out of sheer loyalty towards his brother. The thought of _any_ human even _daring_ to undermine Gabriel's importance was infuriating. Only exposure to any potential audience member that could easily be watching this commotion in hiding, like he was, stopped Lucifer from tearing Dean's ego down through physical pain.

Drawing in a deep breath, Lucifer's eyes narrowed, his focus shifting to Dean's face when Gabriel shoved him effortlessly against the wall. The Winchester didn't like being told what to do, and his expression when Gabriel commented that they should do what destiny had chosen for them was a clear indication of this.

"300 channels and, er, nothing's on."

The nonchalance in which the words were spoken could have fooled even the most strong willed human, convincing them that Gabriel honestly didn't care how long they stayed in this make-shift world. Lucifer saw behind the mask, witnessed the edge of nervousness in the tone that betrayed Gabriel's desire to get away from Sam and Dean as fast as he could. He didn't want to be involved in this fight, had run away to stave off having to choose a side. But he had created an image of himself for the boys to believe, and it would ruin his chances of staying hidden from the other angels if he let any sort of hint of his true identity slide.

With the snap of fingers, Gabriel, Sam and Dean disappeared from the colourful area. The sharp sound reverberated around the room, echoing loudly, emerging as the single sign that someone had been here just moments ago. Quickly assessing the whereabouts of their new location, Lucifer spread his wings, the movement happening swiftly and fast. Allowing them to reach out to their full width and height, Lucifer tensed the muscles and prepared to take flight. Slowly, he made his way to a scene of nonsense and darkness. Making sure to cover himself well to prevent detection, Lucifer scanned the area and quickly spotted his brother. Dressed as a cop, he wore a hat and the body of another man. The costume was tasteless and mediocre in Lucifer's eyes, but in the current atmosphere it was a fetching getup for the make-believe world.

Spouting off absurd lines about a fake corpse, the Winchesters couldn't have looked more foolish if they tried. Could they not understand their own complete lack of competence? Mouth twisting in disgust, Lucifer paid them little attention, his gaze locked onto the smiling archangel. The expression was familiar, Gabriel's eyes holding a hint of mischief in them that could only be seen if one was looking for it. He was planning something, and Lucifer had a feeling it would be another 'death'.

The sheer fact that Sam and Dean hadn't figured that the stake was useless just added to the proof that humanity was an idiotic, primitive race.

Minutes passed, and again the obvious outcome occurred. The brothers stabbed an illusion, before apparently turning the tables on the being they thought was a Trickster. All manner of colour dissolved around them, fading out rapidly, leaving the traces of what Sam and Dean assumed was their real world. Cold, dank and boring, the building, to the Winchesters, almost certainly looked as good as a home would to another person.

Unable to stop the smirk, Lucifer kept his interest on the figure on the floor, its breathing halted, not even a twitch of movement coming from it. Still, pretending to be dead for what was probably the thousandth time, Gabriel created a perfect vision of no life. Brilliant at the games he played, Gabriel had ensured the image further by making sure his body no longer produced heat. Giving credit where it was due, Lucifer felt pride for his brother because of the accuracy of his tricks.

Lucifer only had to wait a few moments before the Winchesters, thick and arrogant as they were, left the building, a false sense of security airing from them as they did so. Grateful for this, turning to watch them leave, his focus shifting for a mere second, Lucifer realised his mistake instantaneously. Head snapping around so he was looking at Gabriel once more, Lucifer wasn't at all shocked to see that Gabriel was staring right back at him. He felt a shiver run through him, and he couldn't help but startle somewhat at how careless he had been.

Silently cursing, Lucifer made a hasty retreat.

-o-

Gabriel had walked directly into their trap. Lucifer had seen it coming a mile away, and he acknowledged that Gabriel had too. In truth, Gabriel had given them the means to produce the oil, albeit in the rather uncomfortable method of obtaining it from Sam Winchester. Amusing, yet revolting, it was a silly move derived from someone who was manipulating each and every action the brothers made.

The fire was bright, its flames licking upwards while the oil and oxygen provided fuel for it to travel in a full circle. A calming aroma lifted into the air, yet it made Lucifer want to gag. A soft glow cast itself against Gabriel's features, illuminating the disbelief he was acting out. Blocking out the words the three were speaking, focusing solely on his brother, Lucifer settled himself into a comfortable spot a few metres away, outside of Sam and Dean's wandering gazes, but in reach of Gabriel's senses. His little brother didn't bother looking at him, but Lucifer could tell that Gabriel knew he was there.

An agitated sigh escaping his lips when Gabriel allowed Castiel to return to their location, Lucifer felt his annoyance begin to rise as the time it took for the humans and angel to leave extended. Patience, he confirmed, was something he had developed, considering the amount of time he had spent in Hell. Yet, he couldn't help his building fury when their talking constantly dragged on, seeming to never end. He wanted a word with his brother, in private, and they were preventing that.

Teeth gritting together when the three finally began heading towards the door, Lucifer stood and prepared to drift over to Gabriel. Hesitating, a growl of rage left him when Dean had the audacity to speak up once more in the attempt to coerce Gabriel, using shame, into helping them at a later stage.

Then, finally, the door closed, the Winchesters and Castiel moving on to do whatever their next 'step' in defeating him was. Closing his eyes, Lucifer pulled himself to his full height, his muscles stretching out, his breath hitching in relief. Opening his eyes, he instantly caught Gabriel's expectant gaze on him. Not bothering to resist his desire anymore, Lucifer used his brilliant speed to appear directly in front of the archangel.

"Gabriel."

Gabriel's eyebrow rose. "How long?"

It was directly to the point, and Lucifer was glad of the familiarity of speaking to a fellow archangel. It had been far too long.

"Only since you began the whole fiasco with those boys." His tone was disapproving, his voice deep and quiet.

"The nutcracker was gold, and you know it," Gabriel said, mouth tugging up into a grin.

Not caring to hide his smile, Lucifer shook his head in amusement. It was truly remarkable how some things actually didn't change, no matter how many years passed by.

"So, spring me out of here, yeah?" Gabriel suggested, gesturing the flames that still surrounded him. Both of them knew that the water cascading down onto them would not douse the ring of fire. It was holy, a real trap made to keep angels inside. Liquid alone would not make it evaporate or cut a hole through the circle to break the seal. Even if Dean had thought he was helping when he had triggered the fire alarm, the action had been pointless.

"What if I say no?" Lucifer asked, tilting his head slightly, before proceeding to scrutinise his brother from head to toe. Squirming a tiny bit, Gabriel pursed his lips together, his eyebrows scrunching up into a mock frown.

"I'll torture you with the magic word?"

Chuckling, Lucifer let his head fall back until he was looking up at the ceiling. Bringing a hand up casually, he flicked his wrist, a small swell of power emitting from his fingertips. The surge was pleasant, a cool ice, and it blew the flames away easily, releasing any hold they had on his brother.

Flexing his fingers when the feeling of cold failed to dissipate immediately, Lucifer brought his head back down and sought out Gabriel's gaze, his expression relaxed and content.

"Doing something nice for you..." Lucifer muttered, a laugh falling from his lips, preventing him from saying the rest of the sentence.

Gabriel lowered his head for a second, and when he looked back up his expression was terribly cheeky. "I'll make sure everyone knows how soft you've gone, Luci."

Moving forwards into Gabriel's personal space, without warning, Lucifer reached out quickly and grabbed Gabriel's chin. The flesh was warm, and he traced his thumb along his brother's jawline, relishing the fact that Gabriel held no fear towards him. He hadn't even flinched at the move. Lifting Gabriel's head up until their eyes locked, Lucifer leant in close, his eyes narrowing and his expression becoming serious.

"Do that, and I promise there will be consequences," he breathed, a ripple of glee shooting through him when Gabriel licked his lips in response.

"We'll see." Noticing the brush against his skin when Gabriel unfolded his wings to take flight, Lucifer's body stiffened.

One moment he was holding his brother, the next his hand was outstretched, clutching at air. Bringing his hand back down to his side, Lucifer lifted his gaze once again to the ceiling. The smile that made its way onto his lips was entirely unintentional, and not preventable in the slightest.

**-o-**


End file.
